After the Escape!
by perfect.little.fanfics
Summary: An alternative version to what happens after the girls escape from the dollhouse. Spoby centric. Contains Haleb, Ezria, and small bits of Emison. Review Please


**This** **one-shot has been bugging me to write it so I decided to give it a shot.**

 **This is an alternate version of the girls getting out of the dollhouse. It is mainly spoby but also contains small portions of Haleb, Ezria, and Emison.**

 **Enjoy!**

Toby's P.O.V.

At the station, we receive notice of a location to search for the girls. Most of our units are sent to the location. On my way to my car, I text Caleb, Ezra, Veronica, and Alison to alert them.

When I arrive at the location, I notice four other patrol cars and about seven officers.

I know I have to remain focused on my job and remain official, but I'm afraid that once I see Spencer, I will melt.

I run to the scene and saw officers spread out around the scene. I spot Aria and Emily being questioned by two officers to one side and Hanna and Mona on the other. I am a little shocked to see that she was alive, but not that astonished because I know the kind of stuff -A can do

Then I saw her. Officer Daniel was trying to question her, but she looks like she is refusing to respond. She is looking over his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Officer Cavanaugh, go around the perimeter to stop any possible suspects from leaving the scene," Tanner yells to me walking towards Mona.

Spencer finally looks up and locks eyes with me. She stretched her arm out to me and I immediately run over. She looks so pained that I can't do anything but go directly to her. She pushes Daniel away and runs into my arms. I catch her just in time, holding her close to me.

"Toby. Uh, I'm going to need to take her to the station," Daniel awkwardly interrupts, after a few moments.

I look down at Spencer and she looks up with panic in her big eyes and shakes her head.

I pull her closer and tell Danny, "I'll bring her back. You go secure the perimeter."

I look around to see that Mona was gone, Hanna and Aria are glancing at Spencer and I as they are being escorted to squad cars, and Emily is standing near an officer, gesturing to Sara Harvey, who was just found.

"C'mon Spence." I say, picking her up and carrying her to my car.

"Toby, do I have to sit in the back? I need to be in the front with you. Please?" Spencer asks, looking in my eyes. There's no way I can deny her of anything she asks tonight.

I place her in the front and buckle her in before walking to my side. I grab her hand and began the drive to the station.

"Toby?" Spencer ask, looking very intently at me.

"Yeah Spence?" I reply.

She grips my hand tighter and whispers, "After you get off, can you stay with me? I don't think I can be alone tonight."

My heart softens, "Of course, I'll leave the station when you get to go home. As long as your mom is okay with it."

She flashes me a smile. The first one I have seen from her in forever.

"Thanks for getting me Toby. The other guy was being rough. He like grabbed me and pulled me

to where he was questioning me and then he was really loud when he was asking me questions. Then when he asked me something I didn't know the answer to he got mad. It was kind of scary." Spencer whimpers, looking out the window.

That makes me angry. The victim of a kidnapping and that's how he's going to treat her. Especially when he knows that she is my girlfriend.

I feel my jaw tighten and Spencer reaches out to stroke the side of my face, "Hey, Tobes. Don't be mad. I was pretty shaky when I got out so it was probably not as bad as it felt to me."

When she touches me, her hands are freezing. I reach around to find the jacket I keep in the car and hand it to her. "Here Spence, you are freezing."

"Thanks," she bundles up and leans over to put her head on my shoulder.

"Will you text your mom, Caleb, Ezra, and Alison that we are almost to the station and that you four are physically fine?" I ask her while passing my phone to her. She finishes sending the texts just as we arrive at the station.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder as we walk in. I guide Spencer to a seat next to Aria who she leans over to hug.

"I'm going to go find out what you will be doing next. I'll see you in a minute." I tell the girls after giving the other three tight hugs.

I walk over to Tanner and ask her what will happen next. After she tells me, I check my phone then return to the girls.

"Tanner is going to question the four of you and then we will have to fill out some paper work, but I'm going to go ahead and start the work so hopefully you can go home sooner. You should be released a few minutes after the interview. By the way, Caleb is on the way, Hanna,' I tell the girls. I watch Hanna's face light up as I tell her about Caleb. Aria's face drops a little and I look down as I feel my phone vibrate two times.

"Ezra is also on the way and Veronica told the rest of the parents and I assume that they are all on the way." I tell them with a smile. Spencer pulls me down into a seat and places herself on my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist and feel her relax.

After a few minutes, Tanner comes around the corner, "Welcome back ladies. Come with me. Cavanaugh, keep working on that paper work."

I release Spencer and she squeezes my arm as she walks away to follow Tanner. I work on the paperwork for a while until I receive a text from Caleb saying that he, Ezra, Alison, and the parents are here. I walk outside into the lobby to inform them of the situation. After telling them, Veronica and peter pull me aside.

Veronica starts, "I know that you have watched her carefully Toby. Did you notice anything different about her that we should know?"

I think about it for a minute before replying, "Nothing that I have really noticed. She is really touchy feely though. I don't think she let go of me for a second after I found her."

Peter nods. "Okay. Thanks Toby. We'll let you go back to your job."

I walk back to see that the girls are walking out of the questioning room. I shoot them a reassuring smile as I head over to Tanner to find out what to do next. After Tanner informs me that they are released, I walk over to the girls where Spencer tightly latches onto my hand.

Hanna's P.O.V.

Toby tells us that we can go and guides us into the lobby. Spencer is holding onto him like he is the only thing keeping her here.

I walk into the lobby to see Caleb and my mother waiting for me. My mom nods at Caleb while smiling.

"I'm so glad you're safe Hanna." Caleb whispers in my ear. I smile at him and run to my mom. We tightly embrace for a few minutes. I feel my shoulder start to feel wet. I look at my mom and see that tears are running down her face.

"Mom, it's okay. We're safe now. You don't have to worry." I tell her, rubbing her back.

She pulls me closer to her, "I know Hanna. I was worried sick about you. I couldn't sleep, eat, anything."

"I'm sorry Mom." I say, tears escaping my own eyes.

My mom pulls away and looks at me, "Do you feel up to grabbing a quick bite to eat then heading home?"

I nod, "That would be great. Can Caleb come?"

My mom nods and calls Caleb over explaining the plan to him.

He wraps his arm around my waist and looks at me, "I would love to come."

Aria's P.O.V.

As soon as Toby returns, Spencer grabs him tightly. I'm not sure what happened to her in that room, but I think it had something to do with Toby because she is clinging to him.

Toby releases us and lets us go into the lobby. I notice my mom and dad standing together near the door. I run to them and wrap them both in a hug.

I look at my mom's tear stained face and she asks, "Aria, honey, are you okay?"

I nod, "I am now."

After a few minutes, my dad pulls away from the hug and says, "I'm sorry Mike isn't here. Mona's mom invited him to visit Mona with her. Of course, Mike jumped at the opportunity. You know how much he loves her."

I smile, "I'm glad he gets to see her again."

My mom looks behind me, "Someone else is here to see you. You can go see him if you want."

I turn around to see Ezra standing behind me.

"Ezra!" I say running to him.

He catches me and spins me around, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm back now. I here to stay. I hope." I say as he places me on the ground.

Ezra smiles, then frowns, "Toby told us where you were. What kind of twisted person would put you four down there?"

"Ezra, Mona was down there too. And another girl named Sara Harvey. She's been there way longer than us. It was horrible. I don't know how she survived for so long."

"Aria, are you ready to head home?" I hear my mom call.

I grab Ezra's hand and pull him with me back to my parents.

My mom smiles, "Ezra, we would love to have you over for dinner too of course."

"Thank you, Mrs. Montgomery. I would happy to join you." Ezra speaks while squeezing my hand.

My dad looks quite calm. He used to get so mad when Ezra was even mentioned and now he is up for a dinner with him.

"I'm going to tell Spence goodbye. I will be back in a second." I say scanning the room for any of my friends. She is the only one here and is sitting alone.

"Okay, well Ezra can bring you home. We are going to go get started on dinner." My dad states as he turns to walk out of the station.

"Hey Spence. I'm going home. Do you need a ride anywhere?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"Oh no. I'm just waiting on Toby to clock out and change, then we are going to my house. What are you and lover boy doing?" She asks with a smile.

I playfully hit her, "We are going to have dinner with my family."

She grins, "Maybe they are coming around. I mean even my parents like Toby now. They actually enjoy seeing him come over."

Toby steps out of the back, and Ezra walks over.

As Toby walks over, Spencer immediately stands and wraps her arm around his waist.

"Are you ready, babe?" Toby asks.

Spencer nods and gives me a hug while Ezra and Toby shake hands.

We walk outside and go our separate ways. I see Spencer's arm go around Toby's waist and his arm go around her shoulders as he pulls her closer and kisses her head.

I walk with Ezra to his car and slide in the passenger seat.

"Well, I guess we are off to this dinner then." Ezra states as he pulls out of the park spot.

Emily's P.O.V.

 **(As soon as they are released)**

I step into the lobby with Hanna and Aria in front me and Toby and Spencer behind me.

I spot my mom and run to her. She wraps me in a hug.

My mom has tears in her eyes as she speaks, "Oh Emmie, I have missed you, my sweet angel. I'm so glad you are safe honey." 

"I'm so glad to be home, mom." I say, squeezing her tighter.

She rubs my back soothingly, "Your dad wishes he could be here sweetheart. He wants you to call him when we get home."

I nod as my mom says, "Alison rode with me. She wanted to come see you. Go see her."

I release my mom and walk over to Ali.

"Hey Ali," I say, causing her to look up.

"Em!" Ali stands up and wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

After we embrace for a few moments, we walk back to my mom.

My mom asks, "Do you girls want to go grab something to eat?"

I look at Ali and she nods. "Sounds good to me." I say, taking Ali's hand as we walk out of the station.

My mom gets into the driver's seat, with me in the passenger seat and Ali in the back.

"Is The Grill okay?" My mom asks pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yes. I could definitely use a good meal right now." I say, just imaging the meal I'm going to get.

Ali and my mom laugh as I lick my lips and we drive off.

Spencer's P.O.V.

"You know, you didn't have to wait on me. You could have rode with your parents," Toby says as we drive out of the PD.

I smile, "I wanted to wait on you."

He lightly pulls on the sleeve of the sweatshirt I'm wearing. "I think that sweatshirt looks better on you than me."

"That's good because you're never getting this back" I tease.

As soon as we get to my house, Toby walks to my side of the truck and opens my door. I step out, grab his shirt, pulling him down to my level, and kiss him. His hands go to my waist as one of mine gets tangled in his hair.

After a while, I pull away and smile, "It's been too long since we've done that."

Toby takes my hand, "I agree."

We walk to the back door and I step in. My mom is sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Hey sweetie." she exclaims when I walk in. "I made one of your favorites for dinner. Baked chicken and pasta with white sauce."

I smile, "Thanks mom."

I sit down across from her and pull Toby into the seat next to me. My dad comes in and takes the seat across from him.

After our meal, which was actually very pleasant, my dad decides to leave.

After he leaves, I ask, "Mom, can Toby stay with me tonight?"

I think she hears the desperation in my voice because after a quick glance at us she agrees.

I take my shower while my mom and Toby talk in the living room.

When I come back down, I sit on Toby's lap and we talk with my mom for a bit. When she goes upstairs, Toby and I decide to go to bed. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the door of my room.

I step in and look around. I flashback to the dollhouse and suddenly can't stand to be in here.

I jump back and cling to Toby. He holds me tightly. "We can sleep downstairs tonight Spence."

We walk down the stairs and Toby lays on the couch pulling me on top of him. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around us. Then, he wraps his arms around me to pull me closer.

I kiss his forehead. "Thanks for being here Tobes. I love you."

"I love you too Spence." I hear him whisper before I drift off.

 **Please review!**


End file.
